


Ferryman, Bring My Lover Home to Me

by The28thAurora



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 if you squint, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Build to Romance, But not really because I'm super resistant to writing in that format, Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Deckerstar with Essence of Greek Mythos, Each Part is Progressively Less Sad, Escalating Plot, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For sake of convenience, Got It?, Hades and Persephone Story Allusions, Hadestown Allusions, Headcanon that Celestials Cannot Get Humans Preganant, Imagery ho!, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, No Pregnancy, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Poetic elements, Prose with Imagery, Prose with Sensory Imagery, Romance, Sex, Touch-Starved Lucifer, okay good, tragic beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The28thAurora/pseuds/The28thAurora
Summary: Caught between being duty-bound to Hell and homesick, Lucifer makes a desperate gamble that he can visit Chloe without her knowing.It doesn't work out the way he intended.He can't stay away but he can never stay long.What is a Devil to do?Find a solution, that's what.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 42
Kudos: 162





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended soundtrack for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dIYsBSwEmh8

He managed to hold out for a century, his time.

He was diligent. He was fierce. He was pragmatic. He was commanding.

The King of Shadows and Shades.

But just after the hundredth year ticked by, he caved.

He had to see her.

Just to check up on her, see that she was doing alright.

An hour, tops, and he'd be back – an absence that would be seconds-long in his domain.

In the stillness of the dead of night, when the demons were either taking a reprieve in a dark corner, or elbows deep in their dastardly work, he took wing.

Los Angeles night life was like a glittering sunrise after all that darkness, but he hadn't the time to hover and admire.

With haste, he whistled past treetops and skyscrapers, and plunged into her neighborhood. The windows were dark and foreboding, but the doorknob turned easily under his deft hand.

He padded through the house, noiseless, no more substantial than a passing shadow, letting the ache in his chest guide him up the stairs to the bedroom he unconsciously knew to be hers. The breeze that brushed past him as he nudged his way inside made him shudder.

It was warm, not infernally hot like Hell, just the comfortable warmth of a human exhalation, sent spiraling into the air during sleep.

More than that, the breeze smelled like _her_.

Like Los Angeles sunshine and jasmine shampoo and bergamot leather and the barest hint of mocha latte. The rush of grief shook him to his core, and he all but stumbled into the room.

It was only when he caught sight of her that his eyes welled with tears.

He hadn't forgotten a single detail; not the cute up-turn of her nose, or the sternness of her brow, the elegant wing of her lashes as they swept her strong cheekbones, not the tenderness of her smile, or the golden glow of her hair.

But to see all that again, in stark, sterling detail against her moonlit, starched pillowcase, and to have the memory of her warm lips on his haunt him anew with its impossibility...it was too much.

He swallowed his sobs, shook away the tears, imprinted every detail of her peaceful, sleeping face in his memory, and took to the sky again.

While to stand so close to her and be unable to touch her in the moment was torture, he knew in short order that he'd made the right decision; he desperately needed some warmth, some light to bolster him as he labored, bent double under the lash, and the sight of her sleeping soundly brought him comfort for many cold, dark nights ahead of him.

What he didn't know was, in using her cracked window as a means of egress, he'd disturbed the air in Chloe's room quite fiercely.

When she sat up with a start, there was no way to tell. There were no stray feathers, no obvious Lucifer-shaped silhouette streaking across the wall. It almost felt like a dream. But, instinctively, she knew he'd been there.

Chloe took in a shocked gasp, and immediately burst into tears.

The whole room smelled of whisky and currant and firewood, and the place in her chest that had housed him, treasured him for so long suddenly seemed like a terrible pit, in danger of swallowing her whole.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close encounter makes Lucifer rethink his visitation strategy.
> 
> ...Okay. Maybe his entire plan from the ground up.

His demons brought him occasional reports on L.A. going's on, to keep him in touch with Amenadiel, and his nephew, and the life he'd left behind. It was from this channel of information that he learned he'd messed up.

She knew he'd come and gone, and she was wreck because of it.

Next time, he wouldn't stray so close, and when he did, it would be a long, long ways down the line.

Four centuries, or three months later, his excuse was work-related: a run-away lycanthrope demon, with a nose for Celestial children.

Naturally, the sinful creature was drawn to L.A., and to Charlie, scrambling and slobbering.

He'd caught the bastard and was about to send him back in chains when he heard the not-too distant sound of sirens.

He summoned Belios and commanded the dissenter be shown the very best of the Horde's hospitality, and Belios carried out the request with the upmost zeal, and a drool-coated grin.

In the meantime, Lucifer flew like a homing-missile in the direction of the speeding police squadron.

He landed behind a row house just as the LAPD dragged the culprit from his vehicle and cuffed him. There were a few recognizable faces at the scene, but-

Then, plucked from the crowd, he spotted the tell-tale blonde ponytail, Chloe issuing orders to the rookie cops over whom she had seniority.

His heart could have burst.

Here she was, in her element, doing what she did best. He was so very proud of her...

...And then she just so happened to whip her head in his direction as another high-rank cop approached her.

He took no chances.

He bolted down the street, rounding the houses and cutting a serpentine path through the neighborhood.

After he'd jumped a fence and shoved through two hedgerows, he slowed, certain he was safe. He scanned for the closest alleyway he could take wing from, and crossed the intersection to reach it.

“ _LUCIFER!_ ”

His breath caught and he took off sprinting again, chest heaving, not with exertion, but panic.

“LUCIFER, STOP! _WAIT!!_ ” Father damn it all, what he wouldn't give to be able to do what she asked. He skidded into the alleyway instead, wings already snapping open.

“ _DON'T LEAVE ME!_ ”

His heart snapped in two at the sound of her breaking voice. His feet almost betrayed him, stumbling, caught between going and staying, but his wings did not.

They shot him into the air with the greatest of ease, a gossamer arrow, and within seconds, he was back in his Kingdom.

But that visit made it crystal clear. If he wanted to see her again, doing so without her knowing was impossible.

And the last thing he wanted was to bring her more pain.

He would have to be smart, need to plan ahead, start making contingencies, and reunite with old friends.

And since he knew he simply could not, would not go without seeing her at all, he could no longer keep his distance.

He would have to stand with his arms outstretched.

He would have to be vulnerable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! :)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer visits Chloe and makes his apology.
> 
> This is what it could have been, should have been, the night he left - this is their love declared, properly.  
> It quite takes their breath away.
> 
>   
> Recommended soundtrack for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSHUopw5TH8

It was a truly peculiar thing, waking up this warm, this languid, swimming in bliss. There was no cause for it. It was plainly, simply illogical.

It was the kind of warmth and peace Chloe had been hoping to feel when she'd taken up occasionally house-sitting Lux during the fifth or sixth month. But no matter how many Saturday nights she crawled under the golden sheets and warmed his bed, she didn't feel any less lonely.

Except...for right now.

She couldn't fathom it.

Then, what was unquestionably a pair of plush, gentle lips, pressed a kiss to the bare patch of shoulder her shirt didn't quite cover, and she froze. A huge part of her cautious mind wanted to believe she'd imagined it, wanted to save herself the pain, but the goosebumps that shivered into existence on her skin told her otherwise.

...There! Another kiss, this time on her collarbone!

She didn't dare open her eyes. She wanted to swim in this lovely dream for as long as it lasted. The lips left soft caresses, invisible impressions all across her shoulders, her neck, the top of her chest.

It took every ounce of restraint not to jump and giggle when the kisser nuzzled her neck, but she somehow succeeded.

And still, the pecks continued their steady path down her arms, blessing her wrists and palms, adoring each digit until she was putty in the dream's hands.

Her apostle revered every patch of bare skin he could reach, from the sliver of her exposed midriff, to the lines, curves, and divots of calves and ankles.

He adorned her temples, painted constellations on her cheeks, traced the line of her jaw, and even pecked the very tip of her nose.

She was floating on a blissful cloud, utterly worshipped.

The slow envelopment of love from head to toe brought her peace and courage, emboldening her enough to open her eyes with a smile.

Even knowing in her heart who'd been kissing her, she couldn't be prepared for the sight of Lucifer's twinkling mahogany eyes gazing back at her.

She blinked a few times, slowly drawing breath.

“Pinch me,” she murmured.

The little jolt of pain in her forearm shook her to her core.

She launched herself into a sitting position and seized him, gripping his shoulders with a white-knuckled grasp, gasping in delight.

The dam burst – his whole body flooded with warmth at being able to hold her in his arms, feel her pressed tight to his chest again, and he grinned with reckless abandon.

Her hands were everywhere, searching, inspecting, reassuring herself he was here and physical and real. Her hands rubbed his back and swept over his shoulders, her fingers rooted through his hair, and finally stilled, clasping his jaw as she met his dark, adoring eyes.

“Lucifer,” she breathed, heart in flight.

Before he could say a word of greeting to her, she'd captured his mouth. What could he do but lose himself to her kiss, tasting her affection on her tongue, drinking her in like the sweetest wine.

He clasped the back of her head in his palm and reveled in each shared breath, every tender caress and brush.

It seemed that his seven-hundred year sleep had ended. Every nerve was humming and sparking, awake and alive.

They parted to breathe, and the mutual exchange of bright smiles was paradise incarnate.

“You came back,” Chloe whispered. Lucifer's expression fell, brows painfully upturned.

“I'm afraid I can't stay for long.” Her expression sobered as well, but Chloe's eyes stayed bright as emeralds.

“I understand, Lucifer. What I don't get is why you ran...” He hesitated at the sight of her worried frown, but he got his words out in the end.

“I feared if I saw you...spoke to you...or – perish the lovely thought – even held or kissed you...I'd want to stay forever, wouldn't be able to pull myself away, to go back.”

Her thumb stroked his cheek, an aching kind of love in her eyes. Her touch was wondrous. He couldn't stop himself from leaning into it.

“I still don't know if I'll be able to,” he said, shaking his head, brow pinched. “But I knew I couldn't spirit myself away to your bedroom anymore and expect to get away with it. Not without tearing your heart in two, at least.”

Her expression turned mournful.

“Oh, Lucifer, I-”

“I never meant to hurt you, Chloe...” He turned his head and kissed her palm, and her pulse fluttered blithely “Not in this millennia or any other.”

“I know...” she breathed, pressing her forehead to his and breathing in his cedar hearth-scent “I know. It's because you have a job to do.” She blinked her eyes open. “I'll make sure to wake you in the morning so you can fly back.”

She _understood._ Like she was someone he'd always known.

His eyes turned the shade of molten chocolate and he smiled.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She cracked a grin a mile wide.

“You know, I used to ask myself the very same question,” she said, shaking her head.

Lucifer broke out in peals of laughter for the first time in nearly a millennia.

He seized her in arms and attacked her mouth, making her squeak in surprise.

“Now you're in for it, my naughty Detective!” he growled, making her stomach swoop as if Chloe was riding a roller coaster.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and tackled him to the sheets, catching him completely off-guard and pinning him down.

“We'll just see about that-!” she whispered, and proceeded to smother him with kisses.

The hours spent wrapped up in each other melted into a continuous wash, golden and bright and beautiful. Their lips were never far from each other for long, sometimes with Chloe astride his hips, sometimes with his chest crushing hers.

They worshipped at each other's feet, moving in an elegant, entwined dance of pecks and molded lips, open-mouthed kisses that made them groan, and nips and tugs that made them collapse into fits of breathless giggles.

Lucifer flung his jacket, vest, and shirt to the far side of the room at one point so she could kiss up and down his chest as he'd done. But he asked nothing more of Chloe, nor she of him.

Adoring each other like this was enough to fill their hearts to bursting.

In time, their elation cooled to a gentle, sweet, lethargic thing, and they traded lazy pecks until they nodded off in each other's arms.

As promised, Chloe woke Lucifer in the early morning hours.

The miniature sun in her chest seemed to have turned into a block of ice overnight.

She stayed in bed to avoid looking at him with the longing she felt beating against her breast. She didn't want to nudge him towards breaking his promise.

Still, he pressed a kiss to crown of her head before he departed, giving her shoulder a steady squeeze.

“This isn't goodbye, my love. I promise.”

Her heart squeezed in joy and agony.

“I love you, too,” she said, restraining a sob with Herculean effort.

Miraculously, felt more joy than agony this time.

“Wait for me?” he asked, almost casually, like he was just popping off to the grocery store.

“I will.”

A rush of wind, and she knew he'd gone.

The cavity in her chest felt more full than it had in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! <3


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve is normally a cause for celebration.
> 
> Chloe's indifferent to it all, as a party at Lux just isn't the same without its proprietor present.
> 
> But just as she's about to leave, a familiar face sweeps inside the club.

The three months moved past, untroubled, like the circuitous path of the sun.

It was different now. Though Chloe still felt the ache of absence, the unexpected pangs of grief in the little things – like picking up Ella's coffee for her, something he'd had always done, or in wanting to text him about a prank at the precinct, only to remember he wouldn't receive it, or in Trixie's occasional anecdote when a funny scene from a movie reminded her of the Devil they both dearly missed – the waiting was made bearable.

The simple knowledge that he would be back changed everything. It dulled the sharp edge of the question, “how long?”

Now there was something to look forward to, a glimmer of dawn after a long, dark night, the breath of spring to chase away winter's teeth.

It was not lost on Chloe that it was ironic for her to have absolute faith in the Devil, of all people. But this was not some monster from terrifying, cautionary bedtime stories.

This was her Lucifer.

The more time passed, the more she started keeping an eye out for him. But then three months passed, and with the winter season came Christmas – and she knew better than to expect him to deliver himself around _that_ holiday.

So it was that when the normal group gathered at Lux for New Year's Eve, Chloe wasn't on the lookout.

The club was packed with drunken party-goers, friendly faces like Ella, Dan, Maze, and Linda among the blurry, neon-tinted, silhouetted crowd. The bass pounded, and Chloe's mind wandered as she stood near the bar, restless in spite of a decent quantity of liquor and plenty of uninhibited dancing. But now the pulse of the music in her bones, the migraine-inducing laser lights through the dry-ice fog, and the stickiness of her skin, were starting to become tiring, and she wondered if Amenadiel wouldn't mind terribly if she picked up Trixie from him two hours early.

Besides, Lux without its owner was just another nightclub.

By now, Lucifer would've definitely performed a show-stopping rendition of “New York, New York” to match with the projection of Times Square New Year's Celebration on the back wall – naturally, to be met with nothing less than thunderous applause.

So, Chloe wandered back to the group, and not wanting to make a big deal out of leaving, tapped Linda on the shoulder, scream-whispered to her about “calling it an early night,” received a wide-eyed, understanding nod in return, and headed towards the coat check to grab her purse. Just as the small burgundy shoulder bag was slid across the counter to her by the clerk, something flashed by the security guards in her peripheral vision, moving at high-speed.

“Sorry, pardon me, fellas, not too late am I?”

“Good to see you again, boss!”

“And you Marcos, how's the family? How's the kids?”

He looked surprisingly disheveled, hair beginning to curl, suit lapels slightly akimbo, cuffs half buttoned, but there could be no denying it was him, even after three and a half drinks. He dashed around the corner, headed to the penthouse elevator, and she raced after him.

Unfortunately, she banged into a sloppy-drunk, glitter-covered couple on her way there, and reached the lift just as the doors slipped shut.

Chloe hammered on the call button and waited, heart nearly beating out of her chest.

The lift was prompt, but empty, and seemed interminably slow on the climb up. Her mind was already racing with thoughts of pushing him up against the nearest wall and kissing him breathless. Her stomach seemed to have developed a case of elated, swirling butterflies.

All of a sudden, the lift _pinged_ and the doors slid open. The penthouse seemed empty for all of a beat, then Lucifer sprinted out of the bedroom.

His eyes crinkled with affection, even as he clicked his tongue in annoyance and laughed.

“I'd find you _in_ Lux, Dromos said. Didn't think he meant on the bloody dance floor-”

She sprinted into his arms in seconds. He groaned into her mouth as she kissed him, eager to reciprocate her yearning, as she tugged him closer to her by his jacket's lapels.

“Detective-” He was barely able to laugh out in surprise, before her tongue licked into his mouth and he seized her roughly by the waist, pressing her flush with him. He took control, kissing deeply, cradling her head, fingers lost in her hair, and Chloe shivered.

By the certain, desire-piqued beating of her heart, the time of 'never' finally had come.

“I want you,” she huffed between kisses, and Lucifer had to back away to breathe.

“Oh, damn it all, Chloe...” he whispered, forehead resting against hers as he held her shoulders “Nothing would make me happier than to give you the best night of your life. Trouble is I really just popped up to check on few things and kiss you senseless,” he said, voice caught between desire and regretful laughter.

Chloe was already shaking her head.

“No – don't go!” she gasped, and dove back in, kisses searing, thick and sweet as caramel toffee. She dared bite down on his lower lip.

“ _Chloe_ -” he groaned, his posture bent towards her, practically wrapped around her.

“Please, stay. Make love to me,” she whispered, fingers knit tight together around his neck.

He whined and his knees buckled, making him stumble, eyes flashing with indecision.

Just as quick, the orbs glazed over with desire.

“Oh _bloody hell..._ ” he growled, and turned them about, pressing her to the Sumerian wall, palms holding her hands captive.

His tongue danced in her mouth, and Lucifer drank her in like honeyed nectar, like skin soaking up sunlight. Chloe drowned in desire, kissing deeper, reaching for more and more of the heady liquor, every single drop he could give her. But he began to slow the rhythm of heated, fiery kisses, gradually parting from her.

“It's not for lack of wanting, Detective. Quite the opposite, really,” Lucifer whispered, dark eyes boring into hers with their black-hole intensity. He let his hips gently come flush with hers and Chloe breathed out, equal parts pleased and aroused. He was terribly hard.

“Frankly, sweetheart, if I were to lay you down, I'd have to keep you in that bed for two weeks, at _least._ ” Her grin was ecstatic, even as she had to bite her lip and squeeze her thighs together to relieve a bit of her tension.

“Lucifer, that's quite a promise, even for you-”

“Unfortunately, I don't have two weeks to spare, just yet.”

Her grin fell.

He kissed her gently, reassuring, and brought her hands down to hold them between their chests.

“I won't leave you hot and bothered; I would never dare be so cruel as leave my Detective out to dry. But then I really must go. And I promise you, I'll be back soon, sooner than I was this time. I just have to make absolutely, positively sure that everything's in order, and then...” he brushed back an errant lock of her hair, the strand shimmering silver and gold.

“Oh, then Detective, I'll fulfill every single one of your desires,” he purred.

She shuddered again and kissed him deeply.

“I'll hold you to that.”

His mouth moved to press open-mouthed kisses to her neck, and she moaned, high and melodic. He seized her by the hips and hefted her into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Your moans are so sweet and earnest, Detective,” he murmured against her neck, as he skillfully carried her up the stairs to his bed. “Now I can't _wait_ to hear what you sound like in absolute ecstasy.”

“ _Lucifer-_ ” Chloe heaved, guttural, “I'm already turned on, you don't need to try so hard-” she jolted, as he sat her down on the bed. He reached over her head, grabbed a pillow and dropped it on the floor before settling on his knees in front of her.

His mahogany gaze never left her eyes, and the tender, rosy lust in them made her breath quicken a little.

“On the contrary, Chloe, I'm merely letting you know how much I want you as well...” he breathed, forehead and hips pressing to hers in tandem. She gasped in want at the sensation of him rock-hard for her. Oh _God_ , he was deliciously large and thick, borderline perfect.

“Still – don't play around – for long. I think I'm – wet enough to take you – already,” she panted, pupils massive, eyes turned into gorgeous galaxies by lust.

His expression grew sad, even as he lovingly began removing her boots.

“I'm afraid I can't bury myself in you tonight, my love.”

Chloe gasped, aghast, insides aching hard with the knowledge they'd remain unfilled.

“What?! Why?” she exclaimed, grasping his jaw.

His hands shot up in surrender between them.

“ _Sweetheart, I'd run the risk of staying forever if I caved_ ,” he stammered, panicked. Chloe, surprised, released him. When his fingers trailed up to the hem of her jeans and he raised his eyebrows in question, she nodded. He dotingly loosed the button and unzipped them.

“I've been waiting for this for too long, is the trouble,” the Devil said softly, chuckling lightly as he helped Chloe slip out of her jeans. “Been wanting you for too long. For all my partners-”

Chloe took a moment to blatantly roll her eyes.

“There's only one person I've ever really loved...” She wouldn't have thought it possible that her heart could melt when she was in such a state of arousal.

But then again, Chloe thought a lot of things weren't possible before she met Lucifer.

He pressed on.

“So I know, somehow, I know it would feel different, feel...bigger I guess, or Hell, just plain and simple, more enjoyable – again, I don't know for certain. But I don't dare try it tonight, because I know I wouldn't be able to leave you after sinking into you,” he said huskily, worshipping her throat and making her chuckle with pleasure. “But, rest assured-”

“It's temporary,” she finished. He cracked a grin as he tossed her jeans aside.

“Yes, exactly. Now, if you don't mind, I've a mind to eat you out 'til you see stars.”

She captured his mouth in a wild kiss, and he chuckled in his throat, elated. It took Chloe all of two seconds to shuck off her mildly lacy panties and toss them aside.

“Lay down, darling,” Lucifer breathed, nose nuzzling her cheek.

She did as he asked, still staying propped on her forearms to observe him for a moment longer. He moved in close, gently parting her legs, pressing kisses on the inside of her thighs.

She jumped slightly when she felt the press of a searching finger on her slit, and sighed into the sensual, smooth touch.

“ _Hmmm, Chloe_...” Lucifer hummed, voice low and throaty. “Positively dripping for me already, you so flatter me...” His head dipped down, breath heated and reassuring. His dark eyes stayed locked on hers.

“What can I say? I missed you,” Chloe murmured, wistful.

His tongue took a long, generous lap at that and Chloe fell back, crying out. His throat thrummed with pleased laughter and tickled her, even as the vibrations made her tremble.

Lucifer was playful, thorough, teasing at her lips, licking deep and strong, massaging her whole sex.

“What have you been drinking tonight? It's made you taste deliciously tart, darling,” he murmured, her walls shivering in delight in response.

The tip of his tongue flicked her tiny bud and she cried out.

“ _Lucifer!_ ” she yelled breathily, fingers starting to grip the sheets. The Devil growled.

“Yes, Chloe, sing for me, darling. You sound so sexy moaning my name...” His tongue began to swirl around her clit and she whined.

“Oh, my – _mmrgh!_ Lucifer!” she gasped, silencing the urge to scream his father's name.

He absolutely noticed her efforts, and in reward, he began pumping in and out of her with his tongue. She screamed, grasping the sheets like a life-line. Her nerves were alight with pleasure, nebulas dancing on the underside of her eyelids.

He hefted her knees over his shoulders so he could get closer, get a better angle, and her walls gave an insistent, strong _pulse_ as his tongue plunged in and out, savoring her faintly cherry flavor.

Lucifer came up for air.

“Close already, darling?” he gasped, and the sight of her nearly black eyes, hair a gorgeous mess spread out on the sheets, perspiration beginning to bead on her forehead, gave him all the answer he needed.

“ _Yes._ Yes, it feels so good...” Chloe heaved. He cracked a sliver of a devilish grin.

“You're welcome to pull on my hair for this next part. You'll likely need purchase.” She nodded, hands already reaching for his shoulders.

His head fell against her thigh for a moment, as he took in the sight of her, her blush the color of a ripe pomegranate, so aroused for him, so pleased. His pulse fluttered joyfully.

“I absolutely adore you, Chloe...” he purred, and he dove back in for more, the King venerating his Queen.

The sound of his name, whispered lovingly, morphed into a yell as her fingers seized his curls.

It was an assault on her senses. Shooting stars consumed her sight. His tongue expertly teased and tugged her clit, while a wandering finger easily slipped inside her slick, relaxed opening, followed quickly by a second. He was relentless, fingers stroking fast and hard along her G-spot, tongue suckling her clit.

Chloe lost the ability to speak a single syllable, she keened and cried and screamed in pleasure.

One strong suck of her cherry bud between his lips, and her orgasm roared through her with volcanic force.

She shuddered and shook as he licked her through it, slowly bringing her down from her high. Her fingers lost their grip on his hair and she let go of him, arms falling boneless and useless onto the bed.

He set her feet back on the ground, and his wide palms massaged her thighs familiarly until she was squarely back on earth enough to breathe normally and meet his gaze.

Chloe rocked upright and kissed him, indifferent to tasting her cherry syrup on his tongue; letting him know how happy she felt was more important.

“I take it you liked it?” he smirked, upon their parting. She shook her head at him.

“You are absolutely ridiculous...” He chortled. “But I still love you...” Lucifer's smile turned beautiful and tender at her words.

“Good. Because the sound of you climaxing is the thing that'll sustain me for the next six years of Hell-time,” he said, bewildered, humorous, though his eyes had a look of sadness to them. Chloe scoffed.

“You can't be serious.” He kissed her as he helped her step back into her panties and jeans, dressing her again, domestic and loving.

“Deadly. It was utterly beautiful,” he breathed, voice still gravelly. Once glance below his belt told Chloe that his tone of voice was a result of him still being painfully turned on.

He kissed her deep, cutting off her question.

“I'll be back before you know it, Chloe,” he said, rising from his kneel on the floor, heading towards the open balcony door.

“Wait, just like that?” she said, rising a little shakily.

He caught her by the waist and helped steady her, a twinkle in his eye at the sight of her unbalanced by his actions, though he didn't address it beyond pecking her cheek.

“What do you mean, darling?” She quirked the most skeptical eyebrow.

“You intend to fly to Hell, rock hard?” He tossed his head, indecisive, the gesture making clear he really hadn't given it much thought.

“Stay just a few more minutes,” she purred, hand stroking down his thigh to gently cup him. His breaths turned quick and shallow. “Just so I can take care of you...”

“ _Detective..._ ” he rasped, kissing her deeply. “You're wonderful...”

She shoved him against the Sumerian wall, making him chuckle breathily.

“I'm just trying to give you a good time, too...” she smiled, fingers making fast work of his belt and fly. His suit slacks were on the floor, quickly followed by his tented black boxers.

She was almost immediately intimidated by his size, but she wasn't about to lose her nerve. Chloe crouched down and laved a loving stripe down his length as she went, making his breath gutter.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Lucifer swore, softly, thighs twitching at the attention.

“I won't tease. You've waited plenty long enough,” Chloe breathed, and kissing her way back up his shaft, she enveloped his head with her mouth, swirling her tongue round.

Lucifer's spine jolted stock-straight as he moaned from deep within his chest, and though he tried to resist the urge, his hips nudged himself a bit deeper into her mouth.

Chloe relaxed her throat, took a breath, and slid down as far as she dared. Lucifer _whined_ with want.

“ _Chloe!_ ” he keened, fingers burrowing into her hair, desperate for something to hold on to.

She wasted no time. Chloe began to pump with a purpose, hand addressing the base of his member, tongue stroking the underside of his length, head bobbing fairly quick. Lucifer was shouting, grunting with pleasure.

“Chloe – oh my Father, you're _perfect!_ ” She slowed just a hair, not wanting to get him off too quickly either, but kept her strokes strong.

“ _Hhrgh_ – _Damn it_ , I can't last!” Lucifer swore. Chloe came up for a gulp of air, left hand ever so tenderly massaging his unaddressed stones.

“Don't worry about lasting, Lucifer. This isn't about proving your stamina to me.” He gave her the tiniest of smiles between gasps.

“Right-”

“That's something else we'll save for next time,” she grinned before dipping back down, pumping hard and fast, pleased when she could comfortably let him hit the back of her throat.

“ _Oh you_ _ **minx**_ _-!_ ” he cried, but forgot how to speak after, just heaved and groaned. Ten strong strokes and he began to keen with pleasure. Ten more and his hips began to stutter, pace unevenly matched to hers.

“ _CHLOE – I'M-_ ” he choked out. Chloe understood his meaning. She seized his hips in an iron grip, she wanted to taste him fully, and stroked his underside firmly with her tongue.

His release flooded down her throat, the salty-sweet flavor of the thin liquid was as pleasant on her tongue as she'd hoped. A few more shallow pumps, and she released him from her mouth.

“Towel...on the bottom shelf...one of the...small ones,” he gasped, pointing vaguely at the closet, eyes black with pleasure. She hunted it down gladly and handed it over so he could clean himself off. Lucifer tossed the towel past her shoulder onto the bed afterwards.

Licking her lips as she affectionately helped him dress, securing his belt back in place as Lucifer kissing along her jaw in gratitude, was sheer reflex. But the sight made him growl and his eyes flash scarlet as he seized her in a possessive kiss.

“My darling Detective...” he breathed forehead pressed to hers as she smiled and blushed monstrously. “I'll be gone as long as it takes to secure Hell and not a second more, and then I'll be back to shag you _silly_.” Her exclamation was half gasp, half laugh, and her soul guttered with joy as she kissed him goodbye.

“See you soon. Stay safe...”

“Goodbye for now, Chloe...” he breathed, lovingly.

The wind swept, rough and wild through the room in his wake, and a single, golden-white feather, about three inches long, drifted to the floor. Chloe was quick to retrieve it – knowing she couldn't leave something so powerful just laying around – and held it close, admiring the way it shimmered slightly in the light, a tiny piece of the angel she loved.

She tucked in her jacket pocket and left Lux with an iridescent grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! <3


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year. A beautiful winter's sunset over LA, from the best view in the city.
> 
> And Chloe decides to call it a night, only to find that Lucifer's bed is no longer empty.

Chloe threw herself back into her casework, overjoyed, vivacious. Though Maze wasn't too fond of her suddenly brightened attitude, they still managed their temporary partnership.

The Detective would have mentioned the reason for her elevated mood, if she hadn't known for certain Maze still resented Lucifer for not taking her back to Hell with him.

The way she reflexively snarled every time he came up in conversation was indicative enough.

Ella, however, was as perceptive as ever.

“So...who's the lucky guy?” she asked, raising her eyebrows in a conspiratory manner. Chloe scoffed in laughter.

“Why does there have to be a guy involved for me to be in a good mood?” Ella clicked her tongue derisively.

“Chloe, Chloe, Chloe...if anyone's gonna spot the 'amazing sex' smile, it's Ella Lopez! So c'mon, spill!”

Chloe couldn't help the ridiculous, relaxed grin that crossed her face.

“Well, give it a few more weeks and it'll probably be obvious...” Ella gasped.

“Low blow, Decker! You can't keep me in suspense like that!”

Chloe dodged the wadded-up ball of disposable gloves Ella tossed her way with ease.

“You're not the only one...” Chloe muttered to herself, as she walked over to retrieve the latex gloves and toss them in the nearest trash can.

True enough, it had been about two weeks – going on three, now – since Lucifer had taken her to cloud nine and back. She was getting a little tired of grooming so meticulously, only in the hope that he might show up out of the blue and whisk her away to Lux, non-stop flight to Pleasureville.

She chortled at her own non-joke as she drove out of the LAPD parking lot.

Yes, it was a little wearisome, constantly expecting him to show, but it was the most welcome change after months of silence and abject hopelessness.

She wasn't sure what it was, but something about the LA sunset, or maybe the cool, temperate, New Year breeze, made her feel peaceful, nostalgic...wistfully hopeful even, in spite of another Friday night with nothing to do, and no Trixie waiting for her at home this particular weekend.

So she thought to herself, why not live it up a little? Lux certainly had a better view of the city than her place.

She took the scenic route to the club, smiled at David, the chauffeur and Marcos and Keith, the regular weekend guards, and made her way inside.

The elevator's new pass code, courtesy of Amenadiel's justifiably paranoid parent-brain, was typed in like muscle memory, 9-1-1-2, and within moments, the city lay at her feet.

She unpacked her toasted turkey and cheddar sandwich for dinner, poured herself a glass of wine, and kicked her feet up, savoring as the last light of day painted the sky in hues of pink, gold, and violet.

Before long, she found herself yawning and craving to curl up in Lucifer's golden sheets, mostly to sleep, but also to reminisce and bathe herself in the sensuous, wonderful memories of his last visit.

She padded over to the bedroom, headed for the drawer where she'd tucked away her overnight pajamas (he surely wouldn't mind), and nearly dropped her empty glass.

“Hello, Detective...” Lucifer purred, flashing one of his signature smiles, though it didn't curl in quite so devious a way. There was something softer to it, tonight.

An odd observation, given that he was also laid out on his bed, buck-naked, and posing like a pin-up girl.

Chloe roughly set her wine glass on the piano in order to seriously prevent shattering it.

He was already at half-mast.

She picked her jaw up off the floor, and her smile was radiant.

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?! I mean, I know you said 'soon', but-”

“You should know by now I always keep my promises, Detective,” he said, voice a luscious murmur that made her pulse quicken.

She ignored the little flush of her arousal, for the moment.

“Does that mean you're here to stay?”

Lucifer sat up, smile still present, but significantly more at ease, his deviousness replaced with genuine joy.

“I have a deputy in place in Hell – fully trained for the job, won't question a damn thing I say, but he's under constant guard in case he gets smart, anyway. Best part is, Azazel's a demi-Celestial; all the checks are in place.” He chuckled with mirth. “I finally hacked it. Now I won't need to pop down to check the goings-on more than once, every other month.”

Chloe didn't dare breathe.

“You're serious? They really don't need – you can stay?!” He rose and walked to meet her halfway, fingers enfolding her hands between them.

“I've come home for good, darling.”

Chloe practically leapt into his arms, knocking the air out of him with the force of her jump, but he just laughed through her elated kisses, and savored each one that thoroughly covered every inch of his face.

“Detective!!” he laughed, seizing her mouth to slow her down, giving her thighs a loving squeeze as they held his hips in a vice. “Are you trying to suffocate me?”

She shot him a cheeky grin and plunged in deep, tongue wrestling feverishly with his.

He whipped them about and quick as anything, he'd plopped her on the bed.

“Oh, I see, you're trying to seduce me,” he said huskily, crawling onto the bed to straddle her “Well, my vixen Detective, two can play at that game...”

He assaulted her neck and she broke out in peals of giggles, her neck far to ticklish to withstand his rapid kisses.

“LUCIFER! _Heheheh! –_ NO! _Ah!_ Stop!” Chloe cried, helplessly, between fits of laughter. In a moment or two, he let up, and she was able to catch her breath.

His gaze was so sultry and saccharine at the same time, like coffee over-saturated with caramel.

“Now if memory serves me right, I promised you the most glorious night of love-making in existence...” His fingers traced vague patterns over her stomach, gentle and doting.

“Something like that...” murmured Chloe, pulse well and truly sped up now, beating a breathless staccato against her ribs.

He settled down with her, one leg straddling, the other kneeing between hers. He hovered over her, drinking in the sight.

“The real question is, how to achieve that? Which positions and kinks does Chloe Decker most desire?”

She was heated through in the most wonderful way, but she didn't fall pray to such sexy-nothings so readily. Chloe reached up, thumbs sweeping over his jaw and chin, happily.

“Could I have a second to think about it? Because the only thing I want to do immediately is kiss you and never let you go.”

He couldn't have found a single atom in his being that was upset by such an answer.

“Absolutely, Detective,” he murmured, sitting her up and pulling her into his lap. Her eyebrows shot up for all of a millisecond at the sensation of him stiff against her, before she relaxed and smiled. Reaching for her blouse's buttons, she looked up at Lucifer through half-lidded eyes.

“Of course, you're welcome to help me with these in the mean-time...” His smile was incandescent.

“ _Hmm-hmm-hrrrm...Detective..._ ” he chuckled, voice already throaty, and dove in for some sloppy, searching kisses, making quick work of Chloe's blouse, shucking her boots off, and helping her wiggle out of her jeans with ease.

In this department, as least, Chloe was more than grateful for Lucifer's massive amount of experience.

She couldn't count the times that Dan had gracelessly undressed, or screwed up her clothes trying to undress _her_ , before they'd had sex. Lucifer was all smooth, practiced precision.

And his kisses were delectable, tasting of cinnamon, sugar, and whisky.

“Lucifer...” she hummed into his mouth, feeling him smile into their next kiss, as he reached around her back to unhook her bra.

“Yes, Detective?” She vaguely shook her head.

“Nothing. I'm just so happy...” The open-mouthed kisses he tilted his head to press to her throat were far from ticklish and made pleasure burst in to her stomach.

“And me as well, Chloe. I missed you so...” he said, as he flung her bra to a far corner, savoring the sight of her familiar breasts.

She cracked a grin.

“You weren't _solely_ sustained while you were gone by the sounds I make when I orgasm, though, I hope.”

His giggle was light, bubbly even.

“I suppose not, Detective, but it certainly helped!” She snorted.

“Oh, come on! Me yelling like a wounded animal cannot be that sexy!” He pulled away from her neck, dark pools boring into hers, and the intensity of them made her smile lax, at least a little.

“Chloe...I feel everything so much more, so differently when it comes to you...and that includes arousal...” She blinked at him in surprise.

“I mean, I know I'm decent at giving head, but-” He cupped her face between his hands and the flood of words stopped.

“But it makes all the difference in the world that it's _your_ lovely mouth around me. The pleasure of it sinks in deeper, hits harder.” He grinned, effortlessly sexy. “As I've explained before, I'm plain-and-simple weak to you, Detective...”

She gasped at his words, hating just a tiny bit that he could turn her on with just a phrase. But when he spoke so sincerely, was so vulnerable and open to her, it carried so much weight she had to clench her thighs together to ease some of it off herself.

Unfortunately, she squeezed him a bit in the process.

“ _Mmph –_ Chloe-” She winced, utterly embarrassed.

“ _Sorry!_ ”

He grasped her hips, shifting her a little and leaned forward to kiss her breasts, reverent and slow, and her shame ebbed.

“It's not that I mind a little roughness, Detective, not hardly. But I find it difficult to bear that you clearly need some relief and aren't asking for it.”

She had clever retort on the tip of her tongue, but than Lucifer sucked lasciviously on her left nipple, and she tossed her head back with a breathy moan.

“I know what I want,” she gasped, and she had his complete attention.

“Yes?”

“Stretch me out with your fingers, and get inside me the minute I can take you. I don't want to wait any longer, Lucifer,” Chloe moaned, quite thoroughly drunk on lust.

His eyes gleamed scarlet, and he laid her down, hungrily.

But before he could remove her black panties with his teeth, she stopped him, palm pressed to his shoulder.

“And after that, I want you to tell me what it is _you_ most desire. Because half of what I want most is to see you ecstasy too...”

He dove in, passion shooting down her spine like lightning. It was like he couldn't get enough of her, wanted to drown in her, to eclipse his every sense until there was nothing left in his conscious mind but the floral smell of her hair and the silky texture of her skin and the taste of bittersweet wine on her tongue.

Her panties were swiftly yanked off her legs and flung so far they got stuck under closet door.

“ _Chloe,_ ” he growled, leaned over her, fingers slipping between her legs, which she gladly parted. “My love, I'm already positively mad for you...and then you go and say something like _that_.” His index finger slid in with ease, she was already slick with arousal, but far more than the swift entry, it was the strong crooking of his finger against her G-spot that made her back arch and toes curl.

“ _Lucifer!_ ”

“So selfless...so sweet...my delectable Detective, don't you know that half my desire is to fill you so chock full of pleasure that you couldn't possibly take any more?” he purred, middle finger joining his index, pumping in and out of her, hard. She buried her face against his shoulder, whining and shaking.

“LUCIFER – AGH!” Chloe shoved his shoulder, trying to push him off her. As incredible as his fingers were, she didn't want to release without him. But he held firm.

“Let go first, darling. It'll be much easier to take me after...”

“ _Please, I want you inside me!_ ”

“Trust me, Chloe. Come for me.”

A few more hard thrusts, and she couldn't hold on if she tried. Chloe screamed into his shoulder, walls jumping and pulsing rapidly around his fingers, and she gripped him tight long after the waves of pleasure had died down and the spots of neon and white had fled her vision.

“Alright, Detective?” he whispered, pecking her head. She smiled against his cheek, weary.

“It's gonna take me ages to stop being oversensitive and be able to take you, now...”

“Have a little more faith in yourself, darling,” he said, nuzzling her cheek. “The female body is an absolute champion when it comes to multiples. You might even surprise yourself.”

Her brook-colored eyes were tired, but still blissfully happy when she pulled herself into a sitting position.

“I used to have the stamina for multiple orgasms before I had Trixie, but now...” Lucifer clicked his tongue and she had to laugh a little.

“We'll just see about that.”

Chloe's eyes wandered down, and the sight of him, his seven-inch length an angry shade of red and weeping, saddened her a little. He must be awfully uncomfortable by now.

She reached for his shaft and he caught her wrist.

“Just a few strokes, love. As I said, I'm a bit too overeager when it comes to you – and that, in combination with my promise to show off my stamina to you, is quite a tall order.”

She sighed massively.

“Over the course of _the night_ Lucifer, not just the first round.” His grin was elated, eyes flashing a mischievous red again.

“My, my, it seems someone hasn't been bragging about their stamina _enough,_ ” Lucifer breathed, huskily. Chloe chortled, taking him in hand and giving him a couple thorough, gentle pumps. He sighed, smile effortlessly pleased.

“Didn't cross my mind. I was just hoping to keep up with you,” she smiled, leaning towards the Devil to press a few kisses against the column of his throat, nipping him on occasion, when she felt particularly brave.

“That's enough, love,” he gasped, pulling her hand from his member.

She kissed him, long and indulgent, and he grasped her shoulders tenderly.

“So, who's on top first?” Chloe asked, ridiculous with her joking casualness, but perhaps (if she was being completely honest) it was just a symptom of her nerves.

Lucifer, meanwhile, adored her cheekiness.

“Neither of us, I think.”

“Sorry?”

“Just move a little closer and settle in my lap.” She matched his sultry grin, seeming to warm to the idea.

“Me riding, but with you sitting up?”

The Devil actually had the nerve to blush.

“Forgive my selfishness, Detective, but I want to keep you as close to me as possible, and the lotus position is perfect for just that.” She melted like oven-baked chocolate.

“Lucifer...” Chloe breathed, kissing him thoroughly as she lifted up and tried to align herself with him.

“I want you in my arms the first time we come together...” he gasped, lapping at her tongue and quite taking her breath away.

Her entrance glanced against his head as her body seized in pleasure, making him moan from want, but on the second pass, she lined up perfectly and took in his head readily.

“ _Ah_ – urgghh...” she groaned, slowing her descent.

“Take your time, love,” he whispered.

Chloe nodded and, slowly but surely, took him in all the way to the hilt through little pulses of her hips that took him in deeper each time.

She settled in his lap, full, happy, complete, and her walls fluttered with pleasure.

The Devil kissed her, pouring all the love from his body into hers.

“Chloe, you're _magnificent_...” he breathed. The fantastic beauty of that moment was only made brighter with the knowledge that he was being completely honest.

He chuckled with mirth, and she grinned brilliantly right along with him.

“You feel... _my Father!_ You feel like...”

Then his eyes welled up with tears, and Chloe's smile vanished.

“Lucifer-!” She cupped his face and brushed away his tears, confused, heart bleeding. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tight. He buried his face in her neck and began to sob, quietly, sparingly.

She rubbed his back, still thoroughly confused, but hoping she was helping.

After a minute or two, Lucifer unwrapped himself from her and met her, eyes bleary, but...he was smiling?

“Apologies, Chloe. It's just...that you feel like _home._ ”

Understanding dawned like the sun after an arctic winter, and Chloe beamed, shedding a few elated tears of her own, her laughter making him jostle inside her a little.

“Oh, Lucifer...” she said, shaking her head, thumbs stroking his cheeks happily, as his eyes seemed to glow with his ecstatic joy. “I love you...”

His gaze softened, turning more youthful, more innocent – frankly, more vulnerable.

“And...I love you, Chloe...”

Her heart _burst._

She seized him by his jaw, by his curly locks, and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. They laughed between pecks, delirious with joy and indifferent to their own ridiculousness.

They kissed until their mouths grew tired and a bit bruised, and then Chloe settled back fully in Lucifer's lap.

His eyebrows shot up and he went still.

“Oh...oh, that is quite nice...” he said, breath turning shallow. Chloe tentatively lifted and lowered her hips in an experimental hump, and he stroked against her G-spot perfectly, making them both groan.

One glance at his lust-dark eyes, a brilliant shade of rich cherry mahogany, and Chloe's body caught flame.

A few pumps and she found her rhythm, going quick and earnest. Lucifer threw back his head and _growled_ , hips jutting up to meet hers and increase the friction between them. Chloe's mouth hung open dumbly. It felt amazing...

“Chloe,” Lucifer moaned, canting his hips and panting “Darling, you feel _divine!_ ” She hoped that he was feeling even a fraction of what she was. Every hit against her G-spot was a swell of pleasure, every stroke the most rich, luxurious friction that it made her want to cry.

She body compelled her to move faster, to chase after more, more, _more._

“ _You feel incredible!_ ” she managed to yelp out in the assault of pleasure. “I – fuck – _don't-know-how-much-more-I-can-take!_ ” Chloe practically screamed, brain starting to become incapable of processing speech or any sort of language.

He snarled and thrust into her harder, making her back arch as she cried out, swearing gorgeously.

“Don't hold back, love! Not one bit, you hear?! _Give me everything you've got, Detective!!_ ” he said, gutturally. She was soaked and feverishly hot.

Her hips pumped _hard_ , milking him with merciless strength, if a tiny bit slower. Chloe could feel herself tottering on the edge, and within a moment or two, Lucifer seemed to barely be able to control the movement of his hips.

His eyes were fiery slits, just barely able to stay trained on her.

“Chloe...”

“ _I'm there!_ ” she grunted out, voice high. He grasped her shoulders in his arms and took over the pace, humping into her fast, grinding his hips against her bud.

They screamed incoherently and fell together, crashing down the peak as one, Chloe's walls seizing and shuddering, Lucifer spilling deep inside her.

The ecstatic high gradually ebbed away, and still Chloe found herself twitching from occasional pleasure. Lucifer, interestingly enough didn't seem to mind.

Not the oversensitive type, then.

Once her breath had slowed again, Chloe picked up her head from Lucifer's shoulder and met his eyes. The hint of supernatural red had faded, his warm, human chestnut ones were back.

Her smile was completely uncontrollable as she brushed back the sweaty locks of his hair, starting to curl under the slight dampness. Her skin had gained a healthy sheen and brilliant red blush too, but while she was still running hot, the dampness didn't feel quite so awful.

The Devil reflected her grin right back at her.

“Chloe, that was extraordinary...” he giggled, pressing his forehead to hers. She could not have cared less that it was sweaty too.

“You'd better not be messing with me,” she chuckled, lost in the high of her afterglow. “Wouldn't dream of it, Detective,” he said, deadly serious for a moment before his grin fluttered back in place.

“I loved it, too,” she confessed, smile brilliant. “Wish it hadn't taken so long to happen, but at the same time...completely worth waiting for...”

His smile was positively bashful, smitten. He covered her face with kisses, bringing out that ringing, brassy giggle he so adored. Then he parted from her, and the Beast reared his grand, Celestial head.

“Good...because Detective, there is so... _so_ much more where that came from...” he purred, eyes flashing like rubies, and Chloe gasped at the feeling of him hardening inside her all over again.

“Holy shit!” she laughed, hand shooting to her abdomen feel the change, but she could hardly be displeased.

“At your earliest convenience, of course, Detective,” he said, cuddling against her cheek, Devil-persona considerably softened, cheeky angel picking up the slack. “But let me remind you, we did miss out on about nine months of love-making, so we have a lot of lost time to make up for!”

Lucifer didn't carry any temperature altering powers, not usually anyway. But despite that, Chloe still softened like pudding.

“Lucifer, my love...” she murmured, trying out a pet name of her own for size, and earning a sweet kiss in return “We're in no rush to make up for it. We have all time in the world now.” Her river-bed eyes twinkled like jewels and arrested him completely.

“True enough...but I had hoped to have sex with you at least another four or five times tonight, provided you feel up to it?”

She sighed and he cracked a smarmy grin, and the world was once again whole and right.

...But, to put him in his place, she licked a stripe up his neck and sucked a beautiful, bright red hickey into existence, making him groan and twitch.

“Absolutely insatiable,” she whispered, and happily pulled him down to the mattress for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. You're wonderful people. <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and critiques are greatly appreciated! :) <3


End file.
